Johnny Marcus Gonzalez
Johnny Marcus Gonzalez is a combat medic who traveled the world much like Ethan Watanabe. When he comes back to United States he is hired by the Albert Foundation to be the first user of the Kamen Rider Genesis system. He takes up the job as Birth so to earn nine hundred thousand for the surgery to remove the who he saw an bullet stuck in his brain after being shot at which causes him great pain at times. After he was later wounded on the job to the point where he can no longer fight effectively, Johnny resigned his position from the Albert Foundation, obtaining his money and leaves the country to get his surgery done with Lucas Mendoza succeeding him. Later, he returns after recuperating from his surgery and becomes the user of the prototype version of Genesis, called Paradigm Genesis. History Johnny first appeared as Genesis while using the Breast Cannon on Mezool as the Mega Greeed Out of Control to damage her and release two of Uva's Core Medals. For the rest of his time as Genesis he would fight the Yummy to collect their Cell Medals while also helping some of their hosts and assisting OOO when needed. He also trains Lucas to take his position after finishing his task as Genesis. But over time, the bullet in his head gave him greater pain, causing him to collapse during battles. Giru bribed Johnny to betray Albert and join his side, which Akira accepted as he starts supporting the Greeed. However, in reality, Johnny faked the betrayal under orders from Albert to stop Giru from becoming a Greeed. When the Greeed injures Johnny in retaliation, knocking him unconscious, it gave Lucas the motivation to use the CLAWs Driver and avenge Johnny's "death". Though it turned out that he was in no mortal danger from the Greeeds' attack, Johnny decides to let Lucas become the new Kamen Rider Birth. He uses the danger policy he signed with the Albert Foundation to collect $400 thousand so he can travel abroad to have surgery done to remove the bullet from his brain. Along with the $400 thousand that Giru paid him, he now has the $900 thousand he wanted for his surgery and to set up a medical school in the country where he and Ethan were involved in a civil war. Later, he returned to United States once again and became the user of Kamen Rider Paradigm Genesis to fight against Greeed. Forms Paradigm Genesis Statistics *'Height:' 199 cm *'Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Kamen Rider Paradigm Genesis is the first design of the Kamen Rider Genesis System using an early version of the CLAWs Driver. Its full combat capabilities are not known because it was designed to only operate at 70% power for testing and nearly all of its features are still set up for data collection. The Paradigm Genesis's design differs from the standard Kamen Rider Genesis armor by having a series of markings known as Optical Markers, which include various sensors used in the early test stages, and are a bright red to show up more easily on camera. It cannot access all of the Genesis CLAWs units, and is only compatible with the Springer Hook and Salamander Launcher. Johnny Marcus Gonzalez first uses the Paradigm system after the production version is heavily damaged in the final fight with Kazari. Later, Johnny Gonzalez returned to United States and became the user of the Paradigm Version to end the Greeed conflict. The Paradigm CLAWs Driver is later damaged by Neptune. Genesis Statistics *'Height:' 199 cm *'Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Genesis's powers stem from the Cell Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Genesis's powers originate solely from the Albert Foundation's technology developed by Giru to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Genesis's armor there are capsules called Receptacle Orbs, in which the Genesis CLAWs system is stored until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. Due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Genesis, or at least Johnny's usage of it, was at a disadvantage against the Greeed. Genesis CLAWs Springer Hook Springer Hook is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Genesis's right shoulder. The winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Springer Hook forms the tail. Salamander Launcher Salamander Launcher is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Genesis's chest. Due to its size, using it hinders Kamen Rider Genesis's mobility. The cannon can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Medals. When CLAWs Scorpion is activated, the Salamander Launcher forms the head. Brighton Bit Birghton Bit is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Genesis's right forearm. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Medals from the bodies of Greeed and Yummy. It was eventually upgraded by Giru to increase its power after it got broken, allowing it to tear enough Cell Medals out of Kazari's hybrid Yummy to reduce them to a normal one. The Brighton Bit can also be combined with the Springer Hook by activating both simultaneously, allowing Genesis to use it as a powerful ranged attack. When CLAWs Scorpion is activated, the Brighton Bit forms the stinger. Haze Crawlers Haze Crawlers are held in Receptacle Orbs on Kamen Rider Genesis's legs, and allow him to move easily over tough terrain and execute heavy kicks and grind on opponents using its tracks. When CLAWs Scorpion is activated, the Haze Crawlers form the lower body. Vermillion Bucket Vermillion Bucket is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Genesis's left forearm, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. When CLAWs Scorpion is activated, the Vermillion Bucket forms the right claw. Solent Edges Solent Edges is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's back, allowing him to fly. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Medals by flying over them. It can also be used as an oversized boomerang. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Cutter Wing forms the left claw. CLAWs Armor Statistics *'Height': 250 cm *'Weight': 155 kg CLAWs Armor is Genesis's super form when all six Genesis CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Genesis. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Genesis activates this combination on his own, and requires Kamen Rider OOO to back him up. This form can also perform a powerful attack called Cell Bash, where the Salamander Launcher fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals. Genesis Evoultion Statistics *'Height': 201 cm *'Weight': 98 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5 t. *'Kicking power': 12 t. *'Maximum Jumping Height': 9 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Kamen Rider Genesis Evolution is the final form of Birth, which is an upgraded version of the Genesis System, Genesis Evolution greatly improved the system's combat ability. This form uses heavier weapons which appear modified from the Genesis CLAWs, including large scissors mounted on the left forearm, a pair of blades mounted on the waist that function as stabilizers when not in use, and a large cannon extended from the back. However, the improvement of combat ability replaced the versatility of the original Genesis System. Since the Genesis Evolution suit takes a heavier toll on a user's stamina, it can only be used for 15 minutes before said user becomes debilitated from exhaustion. Equipment Devices *CLAWs Driver: Transformation belt *Candroid: Genesis can-like support robots *Cell Medal: Uses to transform or access weapons Weapons *Genesis Buster: Genesis's personal sidearm *Genesis CLAWs: Genesis's armor system Vehicles *Ridevendor: Genesis's Rider Machine